


I hate you

by All_for_the_andreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew ends up in hospital and high on pain meds, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neil is so mad, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Protective!Neil, Soft Boys, it isn’t, upperclassmen think it’s good idea to ask him about Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Andrew is in the hospital, drowsy from pain meds and the upperclassmen decide it’s a good idea to interrogate him about his relationship with Neil. They are surprised to learn Andrew “hates” Neil.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 524





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil’s POV

In Neil’s defense, he thought that leaving Andrew with Dan, Matt and Allison wasn’t such a bad idea. Sure, they weren’t too friendly with Andrew, but he was still their teammate and he was hurt and Neil only left for five minutes.

It was usually Neil who ended up in the hospital, but this time Andrew took the fall. To his credit, it was kind of a shit-storm – the striker from the opposite team tried to take a swing at Aaron for no apparent reason and Andrew basically threw himself in the middle of their fight. That’s how he ended up with concussion and some bruised ribs. Aaron cursed him through the entire ride to the hospital, but Neil was sure it was mostly due to the fact he was concerned about him. Where was Aaron now, Neil didn’t know. Hopefully trying to corner some doctor that could sign Andrew off. Neil doubted Andrew wanted to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary.

In the hospital Andrew received some pain medication, which he took rather unwillingly, and which made him more drowsy than Neil anticipated. But Neil supposed Andrew on painkillers and without his knives won’t be such a threat to the upperclassmen for the while Neil was gone.

The reason why Neil left in the first place was that Andrew wanted a jello. And Neil knew he has a very specific request. He only ate the cherry flavored ones, which were also the sweetest. He could eat the raspberry if the cherry wasn’t available, but nothing else. And Neil didn’t feel like describing all of this to any of the upperclassmen, so he just went to get it himself. Andrew didn’t seem happy about the prospect of Neil leaving his side. Neil wouldn’t admit it, but Andrew was kind of cute like this.

Neil was so sure it was going to be okay.

It so wasn’t.

When he gets back, he lingers behind the closed door for few seconds, listening to the voices inside. It was quiet when he was leaving. Now he can hear Allison saying: “You have to feel something to him!” in sharp tone which Neil doesn’t like and Andrew answering with: “I hate him.”

That’s when Neil realizes what’s Andrew talking about. Who’s Andrew talking about. Who is Allison interrogating Andrew about.

He opens the door. Andrew gazes at him, his eyes wide and his expression not as reserved as usual. His hands are curled into fists, clutching at the white sheets. He’s frowning, his jaw clenched, tension in his shoulders. He looks _uncomfortable_.

Neil turns to the upperclassmen. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He hisses. He loves them, he really does, but how _dare_ they do this?

Allison doesn’t seem not even bit remorseful. She’s standing opposite Andrew’s bed, arms folded over her chest. “We thought now that the monster’s high on meds he’d be more communicative,” she explains drily.

Neil starts to regret they made Andrew leave the knives behind. “What the actual fuck, Allison!”

“Neil, listen,” Matt starts softly, “we just wanted to make sure Andrew… _cares_ about you. But he kept saying…” he glances nervously at Dan, “he kept saying that he hates you, Neil. That’s fucked up.”

Neil takes a breath. “Get out.”

“Neil, it’s like you don’t mean anything to him!” Allison says fiercely. “I won’t let him hurt you, I will –”

“You will leave,” Neil announces, stopping her mid-sentence. “Now.”

“Neil, it’s true,” Dan joins in. “You deserve someone who loves you the same way you love him.”

Neil doesn’t think he can take this anymore. “You have no right to question Andrew about our relationship,” he says in low voice, almost trembling with anger. “Especially not when Andrew’s _drugged_.” He remembers too well how it felt when Andrew drugged him himself to get answers from him and it almost surprises him Andrew didn’t try to knock himself out as well. “So I’m going to ask you to leave one more time. And if I ever find out you pulled shit like this again, I won’t stop Andrew from killing you.” He barely realizes how dark has his voice become. He doesn’t care.

They are clever enough to leave. Allison gives him a meaningful look on her way out, which Neil pointedly ignores. He doesn’t care what they think of him. He has more pressing issue right now.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Neil turns back to Andrew, but Andrew’s not looking at him, he’s staring after the upperclassmen with unfocused look in his eyes.

“I brought you the jello,” Neil mentions as softly as he can manage and hands Andrew the cherry flavored one.

Andrew untangles his fingers from the sheets and takes it. His movements are slower than usual. He doesn’t talk and doesn’t meet Neil’s eyes.

“Can I sit on the bed with you?” Neil asks cautiously.

Andrew finally gazes at him, studies his face and then nods.

“I’m sorry about them,” Neil says quietly as he sits.

Andrew eats the jello and doesn’t answer.

Neil sighs. “I can leave as well, if you want me to.”

Andrew doesn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on the jello, but says: “Stay.” So Neil does.

Neither of them talks for a while. Andrew finishes the jello and glares at Neil. Neil tries his best to hide his smile as he mumbles: “Staring.”

“Shut up.” Maybe the meds are wearing off. This sounds way more like Andrew.

Neil resignedly meets Andrew’s eyes. “What is it?”

“I told them I hate you.”

Neil sighs again. “Yes, I’ve heard.”

“It’s true,” Andrew continues.

“I know,” Neil assures him.

“And you want nothing more?” Andrew presses on, his eyes narrowed. 

Okay, the meds are so not wearing off. “I want nothing more than you are willing to give me.”

Andrew considers him for few seconds before turning back to the empty jello container. “I _do_ hate you.”

Neil doesn’t fight his smile this time. “And I do know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Foxes have collectively three braincells: two has Renee at all times and the remaining one passes around and currently it’s Nicky’s turn

Nicky almost cries when the upperclassmen tell him what Andrew said about Neil.

They are all back from the hospital now and Aaron assured them Andrew is asleep in his dorm and Neil’s there with him.

“It could be worse,” Allison says in some attempt at comfort. “I suppose,” she adds quietly in wry tone.

Nicky gazes at her, surprised. “What?”

“We’re all sad about it, but it could be worse indeed,” Dan agrees.

Nicky frowns in confusion. “Wait, wait, wait. You are _sad_? What the hell?”

Allison raises an eyebrow at him. “You aren’t telling me you’re _happy_ about it, right?”

“Of course I’m happy! Don’t you get it?” Nicky yelps excitedly. When all three of them shake their heads, he continues. “Andrew-I feel nothing-Minyard just admitted he feels something to Neil!”

They all stare at him as if he was crazy. “Nicky, but he said he _hates_ Neil,” Matt reminds him.

“Exactly! Neil made Andrew feel!”

“Hatred,” Allison sneers. “That’s exactly what we wanted Andrew to feel.”

Nicky throws her a warning look. “Trust me, hatred is thousand times better than apathy. And I think hate and love overlap a lot in Andrew’s world. You’ve basically gotten a love confession out of Andrew.”

“Did we really?” Allison asks drily.

“Yes. I’m sure of it. You don’t have it taped by the way?”

▪️▪️▪️

Andrew wakes up in his bed with a headache, but his mind is clear again. No painkillers to make him hazy at least. He can’t remember why he agreed to take them in the first place. Was it because Neil asked nicely? Probably.

Neil is sitting by his desk, doing something on the laptop but when he hears Andrew shuffling around in his bed, he turns to face him. “Hi,” Neil greets him with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Where are my knives?” Andrew asks instead of answer.

Neil stands up, still smiling. “I’ll get them.”

Once he has his blades back in his armbands, he feels way better. He takes one out though and climbs out from the bed.

Neil gazes at him. “What are you doing?” He asks cautiously.

Andrew is usually very patient, but now after the fight, the hospital stay and the shit the upperclassmen did, he has no patience left. “Show them what happens when they stick their noses into my private life,” he replies and makes his way to the door.

Neil sighs. “Andrew.”

Andrew stops and raises an eyebrow at Neil. “Are you going to stop me?”

Neil shakes his head. “No. Just… try not to hurt anyone, okay?”

Andrew considers it. “Fine.”

Neil smiles softly and Andrew feels something in his chest tighten. He doesn’t really care he told the upperclassmen he hates Neil, but what if the meds were stronger and he said something dumber? He can’t risk something like that happening again.

He opens the door to the girl’s dorm without knocking. They all turn to him but he doesn’t waste his time. Allison is the closest and also the one who pissed Andrew the most, so he points the knife at her first.

“What the fuck, Andrew?!” Nicky yells, but Andrew ignores his cousin and walks towards Allison who tries to back away from him, but there’s only a solid wall behind her.

“I will say this only once so listen carefully,” he growls. “If you try to pry on my or Neil’s life one more time, I’m going to actually use the knife and you’ll be very sorry. Understand?”

“Neil, make him stop!” Dan demands. Andrew didn’t even notice Neil joined them, but now he sees him out of the corner of his eye, standing in between the door, watching the whole scene without much interest.

“He’s not doing anything,” Neil replies coolly.

“He’s holding a freaking knife at Allison’s throat!” Dan yells. 

“Do you see any blood?” Neil retorts. Shit, Andrew shouldn’t find Neil’s impassive approach so hot.

At that Matt steps to Andrew, but Andrew only points the blade from Allison at him. “Don’t even think about it, Boyd,” he warns.

Matt cleverly raises his hands up in surrender.

Andrew smirks but lets go of Allison and walks away without another word. Neil doesn’t linger there and follows him.

Andrew leads them to the roof, hoping that the cold air would help with his headache. Also because he wants to be with Neil somewhere private when he’s sure no one’s going to disturb them when he reminds Neil how much he hates him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
